<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhat, Although not Altogether, Unexpected by fearlesswindy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166492">Somewhat, Although not Altogether, Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswindy/pseuds/fearlesswindy'>fearlesswindy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faerghus Four Omegaverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Minor Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Glenn Fraldarius, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dorothea Arnault, Omega Verse, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Scent Kink, Scenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswindy/pseuds/fearlesswindy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Ingrid were a steadfast rock in a flowing river, Dorothea was the moon; always shifting, but ever reliant...and far more beautiful to gaze upon."</p><p>Ingrid never had expected to present as an alpha. In fact, she had grown up believing she'd be an omega and mate with Glenn, but life (and her body) had other plans. </p><p>Her new body yearns for a omega, but it has not once failed to prevent her from craving the touch of an alpha. </p><p>Told this was shameful, Ingrid hid away this aspect of her for many years, continuing to mourn for Glenn in secret. </p><p>That was until Dorothea, whose omega scent enraptured Ingrid more so than any of the meals at the dining hall, informed her she wasn't alone and many had managed to find happiness and love in spite of what the Church deemed appropriate. </p><p>Standalone side story of my Faerghus Four Omegaverse and published for FE3H Omegirlverse 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faerghus Four Omegaverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FEOmegirlverse 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhat, Although not Altogether, Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an aside story for my sylvix Faerghus Four Omegaverse longfic that takes place right before chapter 16, "Ingrid's No Good Very Bad Day." There is some mention of the event that takes place in Chapter 14 "The After Party," but it is not necessary to read the longfic to enjoy this oneshot!</p><p>And because every omegaverse is different...</p><p>-Ingrid has an alphacock and would be considered intersex by irl terms</p><p>-More specifically for this omegaverse: male omegas more or less keep their external parts in place, but have a great deal of internal shifting, which can be quite painful during presentation. Female alphas are intersex, growing a penis at presentation, but retaining vulva ect., and cannot become pregnant. Female omegas are known for being more fertile, producing multiple children in a single pregnancy (and therefore being slightly more desirable by noble standards), but the virility between male and female alphas is negligible. Those with Crests are considered almost guaranteed to present as something upon puberty, but beta's with Crests have occurred throughout time. A person is considered beta if no presentation has occurred by their 16th birthday.</p><p>-And plot related: At least in Fodlan same pairings betweens alphas and omegas is forbidden. Most Crest-bearers present as either and it is the Goddess's wish for Crests to fill the land and so it is decreed by the Church of Seiros. Betas are the only free ones to choose a mate regardless of second sex, although it is generally frowned upon for a beta to pair with an alpha or omega and such pairings are typically seen only in commoners and the Crest-less nobility.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid opens the window inside her dorm room, welcoming the cool Wyvern Moon air after what had been a weekend of turmoil across Aillel. Thank goodness Dorothea had known about this Alliance merchant. <em> Actually, </em> Ingrid corrects herself, <em> Thank goodness for Dorothea at all. </em> It had been thanks to the gossip-loving omega that Ingrid had finally begun to come to terms with who she is.</p><p>She’d been raised under the surest assumptions she’d present as omega upon adolescence, with said assumption based on family genealogy and Crest research. She’d been promise-mated to alpha Glenn Fraldarius, the then future Duke of Fraldarius until his tragic death. </p><p>She loved Glenn. She presented as alpha. She continues to love Glenn. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> She’s racing her elder brothers across the orchards after the sun has finally cleared from days of rain. Philip shoves her into the mud shouting, “Keep up Ing! No one likes a runt!” He passes her by. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jerome, only a year older than her, stops to help her up, but then pulls back his hand. She makes a sordid face at him. “Sorry Ing. You’re in a different world now, best you learn to fend for yourself.”  </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>She’d had to scramble to learn a whole different set of rules and social interactions expected of an alpha. But of all things she’d expected to be different, her desires had (while heightened, for sure) not changed. She had wanted Glenn so fiercely it had created an ache even her irregular ruts wouldn’t rid her of. </p><p>And so very quickly had she been told how <em> wrong </em> it was for her continued desire. She had mourned through her presentation and then had felt an immense guilt as if she had had no right to mourn at all. What was dead would have never occurred had he lived. </p><p>Why mourn for a future that never was.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> “Ingrid, my child,” her father, the Count says kindly to her, “his death was a terrible loss, a part of an even more terrible tragedy. This country mourns so many dead, but it has been over two moons now, my dearest. There is no reason for you to continue this extended mourning, he was never meant to be your mate, a mistake your mother and I bear. You must cease this or it will reflect poorly on your virility.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My-my virility?” Ingrid sputters out.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes,” the Count says solemnly, “It is still your duty to carry our line.” </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Ingrid had always been a great follower and purveyor of the rules. The Church of Serios had taught them of the importance of Crests and of the Goddess’s intention in Her creation of the three sexes, and so of course for two alphas to lie, or for that matter two omegas, was out of the question. </p><p> </p><p>So why did she crave it?</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> “Glenn,” she moans in the throes of rut. Throwing her head back she closes her eyes, refusing to allow her deep-seeded guilt to ruin her release. She’s so close, and soon she could return to a normal-enough life if she allowed herself this, behind the closed door of her rut. “Alphaaaa,” she dares to whisper, toying with her own hole while her hand works on her hardened cock.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The way other alphas could distract her, pull her focus away from her tasks--she knows is wrong. But if she could just get this release, then maybe she could push the thoughts down for long enough that they’d never return. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>But time had marched on during her long period of mourning and painful presentation. Her friends had needed her so she had ceased her mourning, put herself together, and refused to think of Glenn in that manner ever again.</p><p> </p><p>She failed in almost every account. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em> Felix has grown and not only that, Ingrid is acutely aware of his alpha scent now. She’s training with him at Fraldarius Castle, preparing for the upcoming tourneys. He’s gotten stronger, or has he always been this strong? She’s fought him before, but never as an alpha and to this extent. She wonders if he’ll bypass Glenn’s abilities someday and as Felix lunges in close she wonders if he already has. She bites her lip at the thought, and finds herself becoming flustered by his nearness. His alpha scent lingers as she loses yet another duel, but feels stronger for having battled. The back of her neck warms, alpha instincts preening. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Enough, let’s cool down,” Felix grunts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But Ingrid looks to Felix’s lips, remembering the similarities of Glenn’s scent to his younger brother--autumn always did suit Fraldarius best--and suddenly she very much wishes to heat things up instead. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>It isn’t that omega’s aren’t enticing to her. They are. Her body (almost obnoxiously so) made it well apparent, but her mind had been still very much enamoured with Glenn and as time went on, she had realized that it was a general attraction to all alphas. </p><p>She feels broken. So few omegas smell worthy of interacting with while so many alphas draw her in, swirling around them like a tortuous vortex. </p><p>-</p><p><em> “Come on, Ingrid,” Sylvain drawls on. “Tell me what I smell like, I want to know.” He’s nearing his heat cycle and Ingrid had already spent the day shoving alphas, ones he’d </em> <em> apparently </em> <em> spent the nights prior with, out of his path.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Will you leave me be if I scent you?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The omega nods his head eagerly. She takes his wrist, ignoring the look of disappointment she hadn’t chosen elsewhere, and drags the tip of her nose across the small scent gland. She feels her body tighten from the interaction, but her mind stays clear of arousal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You smell fine, Sylvain.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just fine? Dang and here I thought I had the alphas lining up to lick me.” She can hear the small tinge of anxiety through his blase attitude. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She rolls her eyes. “It’s nice, Sylvain, okay? Is that what you want to hear? You smell like…” She tries to find the right word, images of winter going through her head, “...like good air.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Air!? But--that’s like, nothing!” Sylvain says, aghast. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know, Sylvain. That’s what you get for asking me.” </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>But then there’s Dorothea; an omega who smells of sweet citrus and cloves, who looks out for Ingrid when Ingrid is too busy looking out for everyone else. Dorothea, who scolds her for overworking, treats her to long walks through the town, and listens to her talk endless about her pegasus. Dorothea, a person who, as Ingrid had found out, had grown up on the streets only to be thrown into the spotlight of wealth and nobility and had refused to relinquish her values just to get further ahead in life. </p><p>At her core, she believes her and Dorothea share much in common. Ingrid too had grown up in (relative) poverty, yet forced, by the status of her birth, to interact with the high court of Faerghus, where none shared the same upbringing as her. She aspires to be a knight, to uphold the standards of nobility by protecting those too weak, too impoverished, too <em> hungry </em> to fend for themselves. </p><p>Ingrid gnaws at her lip, staring out to the greenhouse below. </p><p>Vivacity. That’s what Dorothea had that Ingrid felt she lacked. An ability to light up a room and take command with sheer charisma. She can, with a single look and few words, assess a person's needs and immediately say whatever brilliant thing her mind comes up on the spot to reassure them perfectly. She admires that, and yearns to be more like her, but Ingrid can’t change her own nature. </p><p>If Ingrid were a steadfast rock in a flowing river, Dorothea was the moon; always shifting, but ever reliant...and far more beautiful to gaze upon. </p><p>Ingrid truly has no clue as to how or why they’d become friends considering this, but when she prays to the Goddess she always takes the time to include a thank you to Her for allowing it be. It had been Dorothea who had opened the possibility, or rather knowledge, that Ingrid’s brokenness isn’t hers alone to bear. </p><p>Apparently, the songstress knows of many back in Enbarr who share the same desires as Ingrid. And while it is still forbidden, many (many!) had found a way to love and feel whole. The revelation alone had helped her not dread her ruts as much, not that it had rid herself completely of the guilt. But still, she had at least one person in the world she felt she didn’t need to keep this secret locked away from, in fear of judgement or punishment.</p><p>Ingrid closes her eyes and takes a slow inhale of the cool autumn air. She’d never find love of course; isn’t a noble’s duty to find love. She frowns, having returned from yet another failed mating proposal, realizing her mind had drifted back to the warming citrusy smell of Dorothea, a woman with an endearing pursuit for true love. She loves how their scents mingle together, in almost perfect harmony. It was every reason Ingrid continues to, although only (and strictly!) occasionally, kiss her. </p><p>Well...It <em> had </em> been only occasionally. The night of Dorothea’s birthday celebrations had thrown out the only saving qualifier Ingrid thought she had. <em> There’d been so many alphas, and she’d been all alone and anxious and so stunning and I couldn’t have just left her, </em> she thinks despite what had been a very present need to attend to her two idiots, Felix and Sylvain, and prevent them from killing each other...or screw each other in public--she hadn’t known which it’d been as she’d been too busy... <em> . </em>She purses her lips, staring out the window, stomaching fluttering at the memories of her lapping at Dorothea’s scent gland and pressing her hips against her body. </p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head, swallowing down any arousal. <em> How did </em> <em> that </em> <em> somehow manage to feel wrong as well? </em></p><p> </p><p>She pushes down the thoughts.</p><p>Love is not for nobles, duty is.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Knock-knock-knock </em>
</p><p>“Toodle-oo, darling! Hope you don’t mind me stopping by again,” Dorothea’s sing-song voice cries from beyond the door. </p><p>Ingrid’s brow furls. They’d only just returned from Aillel this morning, not to mention…”’<em> Toodle-oo?’” </em>Ingrid says confusedly, opening the door. She braces for the inevitable wave of her scent, clenching her jaw in preparation. </p><p>“What?” Dorothea pouts falsely.  “You don’t like my pleasantries?”</p><p>Ingrid scoffs, “That’s not it. It’s just I don’t think I’ve ever heard you ‘toodle-oo’ me before. Bernadetta? Sure. Caspar, definitely. Even the Professor! But uh...me?” The odd phrase feels even odder applied to their pseudo-relationship. Dorothea has always been open and honest with her, so to hear ‘toodle-oo’...Ingrid is quick to hold suspicions.</p><p>“Ugh, drats,” Dorothea huffs, deflating. “Of course, there I go, trying to soften things and utterly ruining it. Again.”</p><p>“Dorothea…” Ingrid says sadly. How someone so brilliant like Dorothea could always knock herself down so quickly was mind boggling to Ingrid. “You could never ruin anything. Your presence is...is…” She struggles to find a compliment that isn’t completely obtuse or overly intimate. </p><p>But Dorothea waves her off. “Oh my perfect, sweet Ingrid,” she says fondly.” They both quiet, looking into each other's eyes before Dorothea’s lips thin and purse. “Well now I--this is awkward. Could I? Would it be okay if I came in? We need to chat,” she says with a more nonchalant tone.</p><p>-</p><p>“As sweet as this was in the moment, I feel it right for me to return this,” Dorothea says once they were privately inside Ingrid’s room. She holds up the ring Ingrid had given her as thanks for the assist in saving her, both from a terrible potential mating and from being kidnapped. </p><p>“Dorothea, no. It’s a gift, I--”</p><p>“No, no, let me explain.” She waits to see if Ingrid will protest, but she keeps her mouth shut. Dorothea’s voice lacks her usual timbre, and she stands fiddling with the ring. Everything about her screams for Ingrid to go and comfort the omega, but an invisible wall seems to have been built in the awkwardness of her stance. </p><p>“Are you aware of the mating customs in Adrestia?” Dorothea starts.</p><p>“Do they not use bonding bites?” Ingrid says, confused. How else does one know who belongs to whom?</p><p>“No, not that. Before that. Like a promise-mating, but without the contracts and nobility.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’m aware.” Ingrid has some guesses, but she’d rather not appear arrogant to her sort-of-friend and occasional kissing partner. </p><p>“We exchange rings,” Dorothea says holding up the one Ingrid had given her. </p><p>Ingrid’s stomach drops. <em> Oh no, what have I done. </em>“I--I--I didn’t know that-”</p><p>“Oh, don’t you worry, Ingrid dear. I was very much aware of your innocent intentions. Which is why I must be returning this.” She holds out the ring. </p><p>Ingrid does not move. <em> Wait. Return it? </em></p><p>Her already bottomed out stomach does a backflip. She’s breathing heavier, and can feel heat in her ears. She doesn’t want to take the ring back, but can’t think of a logical reason why. Something about the action alone revolts her. <em> She </em> had given it to <em> her. </em> Ingrid clenches her fist. <em> She can’t refuse me now! After all we’ve... </em></p><p>“Erm-” Dorothea falters, dropping her reach and still holding onto the ring. “What...what are the promise-mating rituals like in Faerghus? Do you all exchange furs or something?” she says with grace.</p><p>Ingrid chuckles awkwardly, but doesn’t fail to notice the change of topic. “Furs would make sense. No, we use daggers.”</p><p>“Daggers!? Well, I knew you all trained young, but by the Goddess something so violent to represent an eternal bond? I can hardly imagine.”</p><p>“It’s, well if you ask Sylvain about it, it’s quite, erm, suggestive?” Dorothea barks a single laugh at that. Emboldened by the levity, Ingrid continues, “For nobles it’s more of an outward societal announcement for what was already established between families. And it’s not exactly an exchange either.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah, the omega carries around a sheath on their hip and the alpha presents a dagger to be accepted into it.” Ingrid’s decorative sheath, jeweled with the Crest of Daphnel, had been deconstructed for it’s parts and tossed out. Part of her wishes it had been stored away in a closet somewhere, but her family didn’t have such luxuries like storing treasures. </p><p>“Oh, <em> that’s </em> what you meant by suggestive! Oh, my. That is uhm...You Faerghans certainly don’t mess around with your metaphors,” Dorothea lightly chuckles, her cheeks blushing beautifully. </p><p>“I assure you, it’s entirely a boring affair and has zero sexual appeal. It’s done at a formal ball, usually at the home of the omega’s family-” hers and Glenn’s had been planned at Castle Fraldarius, by the grace of the Duke, “-surrounded by all these older mated couples, people invested in the mating, and no one else.”</p><p>“Well, now it’s sounding downright creepy, no offence of course.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, it definitely is.” She pauses to sigh. “But in Faerghus, an omega walking around with a decorative dagger on their hip indicates they are currently promise-mated. The commoners do it slightly differently, I think. For them it isn’t so much an indication of a promise-mate, but rather a courting phase.”</p><p>“Which you nobles aren’t in need of, what with your ridiculous mating contracts.”</p><p>Ingrid sighed, “Yes, exactly. Commoner alphas have the right to ask for the dagger back and omegas are welcome to disregard a dagger if displeased.” Most of her brothers had gone through the process, not needing approval from the upper nobility. Philip had courted four omega’s before he’d finally settled on Ian. Jerome, two. </p><p>It was only Ingrid’s mating that mattered.</p><p>Dorothea, seeing the glum Ingrid, walks over to sit by her on the bed. She lightly bumps their shoulders together and Ingrid resists the jolt of energy it sends through to her core.</p><p>“I know this isn’t a dagger, or a sheath or whatever the appropriate thing would be,” Dorothea says, twirling the ring in her hand. “But it still doesn’t sit well with me. To have this, when we are, well, you know.” She places it on Ingrid’s thigh and her body has a visceral response to even thinking of picking it up. <em>I gave it to her. It’s hers.</em> <em>She’s mi--</em></p><p>Ingrid cuts off the line of thinking. Frozen, she stares at the ring she’d only hours ago accidentally found and decided it’d been easy to pass on to Dorothea as a parting thanks. She doesn’t even remember how it came into her possession. Now, it felt like the most important item she’s ever owned. </p><p>“Please say something, you know I can’t stand the silence. I’ll just fill it with terrible thoughts,” Dorothea says sedatedly. </p><p>“Dorothea...what are we?” Ingrid says, but then shakes her head. “No, what I actually want to say is why are you allowing me to do this to you?” If Dorothea didn’t want to accept her gift, then why does she allow Ingrid to--she frowns. <em> Have I really just been toying around with her this whole time? </em>It was Ingrid, after all, who always initiated. </p><p>Dorothea scoffs, “Do what to me? Darling you’re not making sense.” </p><p>“Or,” Ingrid adds softly, ignoring Dorothea, “Is this your way of saying you’ve had enough.” She deserves better after all, an alpha who wasn’t broken like her.</p><p>“Enough? Ingrid, you’re actually scaring me now.”</p><p><em> Scared? No, no, no, no, no, I can’t scare her off. </em> Alarm bells were ringing inside Ingrid’s head. <em> This is bad. This is bad, bad, bad. </em> She’d been feeling it since Dorothea had asked to return the ring, this gut churning emotion, but now she knew why and she’s been <em> so stupid. </em></p><p>She does want Dorothea. She does want an omega. And--she swallows deeply--she wants to make her hers, <em> now.  </em></p><p>“You’ve helped me so much Dorothea, you’ve been so patient,” Ingrid says, confident in her emotions now. “But I need to make sure of something.”</p><p>“Anything,” the omega says, green eyes doe-like and blinking. Her own alpha instincts preen at her willingness.</p><p>“We’ve...kissed. And made out. And all through that you’ve helped me navigate my feelings; allowed me to go at my pace and given me the space to be more open with my brokenness--”</p><p>“You’re not broken.”</p><p>“--and I am now just wondering...Had you done all that, to be nice? Did you see me, a defective alpha--”</p><p>“You’re NOT defective.”</p><p>“--and in your nature, had to help me? Do you…” Ingrid looks down at the ring resting on her thigh, “...do you even want me?”</p><p>“Darling!” She exclaimed, turning immediately to grab Ingrid by the sides of her face. “Oh sweet Saints above, of course I want you! I just--I wasn’t--I’m uncertain you’d even--Oh Ingrid! How terrible of an omega am I to have made you think otherwise!”</p><p>“Dorothea,” Ingrid says calmly to the frantic omega. She places their foreheads together, hoping to all four Saints her own cidery scent would calm the omega like her citrusy one does for her. “You’re not terrible. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. But you’ll have to excuse my confusion, because if you want me, then why are you insisting on returning the ring I gave you.”</p><p>“Darling,” Dorothea says, dulcet omega vibrations drawling through in the most pleasing manner. She’s still holding onto Ingrid’s face, “The ring, it reminded me of my poor lot in life, that’s all.”</p><p>“Your poor lot?”</p><p>“Oh, you know, it would be just like me to go and fall in love with someone duty-bound to mate another mysterious omega, whoever they might turn out to be,” she bemoans.</p><p>Ingrid flickers her eyes to meet Dorothea’s, but meets her sullen eyelids instead. “You--You, love me?” She chokes out, pulling back. </p><p>“What? Like I haven’t made it obvious?” She chuckles. “Here I thought you didn’t want me…”</p><p>“Dorothea, I--” She looks down, embarrassed. “I think I hadn’t realized that until just now, when you tried to give me this back.” She picks up the ring and places it back in Dorothea’s hand. “Please keep it, it’s yours. I can’t--” </p><p>Tears well up in her eyes as she watches Dorothea place the ring on her left pointer finger. It fits beautifully, as if Ingrid had planned this all along. Her hand lingers on Dorothea’s wrist and as she realizes the connection, she begins to gently stroke across the omega’s scent gland.</p><p>“I had this perverse thought,” Ingrid starts, “of what would happen if you were to disappear one day, as Glenn had. How would I react?” She leans into Dorothea, placing her nose against the gland on her neck. Controledly, she breathes, calming herself in the fields of citrus fruit. “And--I couldn’t. I don’t think I could. I mean, go on,” she says into her skin.</p><p>“Darling,” the omega coos, attempting to soothe her. Ingrid’s amazed when it works and is able to gather her thoughts better.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to. My whole life, would come to a standstill without you Dorothea. You’ve become that important to me, I realize this now.” Ingrid licks up her neck, possessively. “I love you.”</p><p>Dorothea gasps in delight causing Ingrid to emit a pleased growl. “I love you too,” Dorothea repeats back.</p><p>Ingrid moves to mount on top of her, straddling across her legs, allowing the arousal to consume her. “I want you,” Ingrid growls, teasing her gland with her teeth. </p><p>“I want you too,” she moans back, almost hypnotized. “Wait! Wait, wait, darling what about-” She feebly attempts to push her back, but Ingrid’s hard-earned strength easily resists. She reaches around to secure the omega in place by the neck. </p><p>“I don’t care right now, Dorothea. Don’t you get it? How you make me feel? All my worries disappear when I’m with you. That’s how much-” she says heatedly into her ear, “-I want you.”</p><p>“But your-”</p><p>“I can smell how slick you are,” Ingrid chides, “omega.”</p><p>“Alpha,” she replies, moaning. Ingrid kisses around her neck, feeling her swallow as she presses her full hardness against her stomach. “Ing-darling, Ingrid. I can’t, what about your-” Her hands betray her words, slowly inching up under her skirt, towards Ingrid’s cock.</p><p><em> “Stop resisting,” </em>Ingrid commands with her alpha voice. The omega melts at her words, mouth going slack. Her red lipstick shines brightly upon her plump lips, begging to be wrecked. It’s like a fantasy of hers, one of many she’s had during the haze of her ruts, only it’s real and it’s Dorothea. “I want this. You want me, right?”</p><p>Dorothea beams and nods, exciting Ingrid’s alpha senses to have pleased the omega with such a question. With a gentle push from her finger, she knocks Dorothea on to her back onto the bed and ravishes her mouth.</p><p>-</p><p>Buttons. <em> Why does my uniform have so many blasted buttons? </em> She needs less fabric on her, to feel Dorothea better. She feels the omega’s hand drift towards her jacket, but Ingrid growls her away. It isn’t her job to disrobe her. Frustrated, she opts to just tug fiercely--she’ll fix it later, just like everything else she’ll need to fix after what she’s about to do. Good thing she’s always been gifted at fixing trouble--just usually not her of her own making. </p><p>Three buttons go flying and Dorothea gasps at the display.</p><p><em> “Alphaaa,” </em>she purrs. </p><p>Free to move sans jacket, she dives in again, dipping her hands into Dorothea’s open jacket. <em> No, fair, she only has the one button--wait. </em> Ingrid suckles on Dorothea’s neck as her hands grope around her breasts, realizing the ease of access she has, that only <em> she </em>has.</p><p><em> “Mine,” </em>she growls into her neck, squeezing her breasts. </p><p>“Darling,” Dorothea breathes heavily. <em> “Please.” </em></p><p>Ingrid’s too full a want she’s so long denied herself, a pleasure she finally feels able to take, to be able to refuse the omega. Quickly she undoes the button, opening the jacket fully. Dorothea sits up as she moves it off her, revealing her bony shoulders and is unable to stop herself from kissing along her collarbone.</p><p>She untucks her black undershirt, thumbs rubbing circles into Dorothea’s hip bones, dipping lower and lower, reveling in how it makes her body tremble beneath her. </p><p>“Ingrid, oh,<em> I--ah!--oh- </em>” Dorothea stammers and Ingrid cannot believe she’s the reason the eloquent songstress can’t find a grasp on words. She squirms beneath her, digging her fingers into her thighs and Ingrid yearns to settle her. Slowly she pushes her hands up her shirt, pressing underneath her cloth bra and Dorothea sits up once more. Ingrid honestly had just been searching for more skin, but the omega has her arms up, eagerly awaiting for her to be disrobed. </p><p><em> Fwoosh, </em>off her clothes go.</p><p>Ingrid is immediately befuddled and stares at her gorgeous, perky breasts. “Uhh, erm. I--”</p><p><em> “Alphaaa,” </em> Dorothea purrs, although more mockingly this time. It pulls Ingrid back down to familiar territory, the omega having teased her like such plenty of times in the past. “You suck on them. Or maybe pinch, or squeeze, or lick. <em> Mmmm,” </em> she tosses her head back, “or all of the above.” She reaches forward and tucks some of Ingrid’s dry blonde hair behind her ear. “Just please stop staring, I’m dying for you to make me yours.”</p><p>Ingrid swallows. “Right.” </p><p>She gets right on ‘all of the above’ and embraces her budding nipple into her mouth, hand fondling the other breast. Thoughts of them being full and firm with milk graze her consciousness, and it was enough for Ingrid to openly moan around her. Instinct, more and more, was commanding Ingrid to breed and it is without thought she removes herself from the straddled position around Dorothea’s hips, placing her knees in between the omegas legs. With barely a nudge to her thighs, her legs open wider.</p><p>“Ohh, my Ingrid, my darling, my sweet, brave alpha. Please, I want all of you, all the pieces that make you whole--they--they<em>--Ohhh-!” </em> Ingrid cuts off her words, her hand having found her wet-soaked crotch. Dorothea bucks into her, moaning wildly--yet softly, like a private performance just for Ingrid. <em> Perfect, all mine, </em>Ingrid thinks. </p><p>“Oh, would you just fuck me already,” Dorothea finishes in a huff, dropping all pretenses. </p><p>Ingrid laughs. “I love you,” she says thick with fondness. She loves how charming she is, how cunning she can be, how eloquent she can weave and dance around nobility, but especially loves that when it really matters, how downright practical she is. Before Dorothea can respond, she opens up her skirt and shoves her shorts and panties down and off. Taking a leg to the floor, Ingrid leans forward, intending to fully dive her tongue into her slick, but stops less than an inch away, keening from her glorious scent.</p><p>Dorothea hitches her hips with a desperate whine, closing the distance, filling Ingrid’s mouth with the most delectable meal she’s ever had. She licks repeatedly over her clit, feeling her slickness pulse against her chin, pausing selfishly and sparing to lick it up until she gets the bright idea to finger her while she plays with her clit. The omega moans and finally settles, melting into the bed. Ingrid growls, pleased with her presentation. </p><p>With one hand she fumbles with her skirt, until frustration forces her to temporarily leave the wet warmth to prepare herself for the omega. She tosses the skirt aside and dances her leggings down, awareness of the omega’s eyes on her burning into her neck. Hissing lightly as the cold air touches her cock, she quickly gets back on top of Dorothea, fearing her clairvoyant gaze. </p><p>A gentle hand on her chest tells her she’d had no luck in avoiding it. </p><p>“So handsome,” Dorothea hums and a hand is lightly placed on her cock, stoking it idly. Ingrid groans deeply, falling into her spell. She watches as Dorothea, underneath her, bends her knees into her chest and the hand on her cock guides her into her warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Instinct fully takes over. Never would Ingrid have imagined it to feel this...soft? Rippling? Amazing, certainly, but entirely unique. She rocks into the Dorothea, making quick note of which angles seem to elicit the best moans from her, focused completely on pleasing the omega, so that she would...what? </p><p><em> Again, </em> her mind supplies. <em> Again, and again, and again, because she’s-- </em></p><p><em> “Mine,” </em>Ingrid growls fiercely.</p><p>“Yes!” Dorothea responds. </p><p> </p><p>They seem to go on like for an eternity, pumping, and grinding, and rocking, but still Ingrid’s knot has yet to fully form and the more she thinks about it the more challenging it becomes to continue to please Dorothea, growing insecure by the second. </p><p>Hands grip onto her butt. “Slow down, darling, enjoy this,” she moans breathily. Her long, painted nails dig into her, sending a shockwave through her. “Mm, yes, so excellent <em> my </em> alpha.”</p><p>“Dorothea, I--” <em> don’t think I can do it. </em></p><p>“Hushhh.”</p><p>A hand dips between her cheeks, fingers pressing along her body’s forgotten vulva.</p><p><em> “AH! Oh! Uhm--” </em>Ingrid surprisedly exclaims. “-Higher, please.” Her beautiful omega obeys, pressing the finger against the rim of her hole, rousing a string of moans from Ingrid. </p><p>“How nice would it be, darling, if <em> Felix </em> were here to partake,” she said bewitchingly. </p><p>But Ingrid shook her head. “No, not...names. No names,” she manages to muster out against the increasing pleasure. She <em> would </em>like to be able to look her friend in the eyes after this. </p><p>“Mmm, alpha…please, alpha…” Dorothea moaned, switching strategies seamlessly, “...please fuck my darling Ingrid, alpha.” </p><p><em> “Yesss,” </em> Ingrid growls.</p><p>Her finger removes itself from her hole, dipping down to where they are connected and momentarily plunges inside along Ingrid’s cock. Slathered in her own slick, she returns it.</p><p>“Please, alpha. My Ingrid--she needs you, alpha,” Dorothea moans, tentatively pressed the slicked finger into Ingrid’s hole. </p><p>She keens and for a moment even forgets she’s inside the omega. But--Ingrid reaches around and grabs her by the wrist and forcefully presses her in all the way--she was going far too slow for her liking. </p><p>“Oh! Ingrid!” Dorothea says, surprised. </p><p>“Keep it moving,” Ingrid instructs and begins to rock into her once more. Her omega obeys, of course she obeys, <em> she’s perfect and beautiful and stunning and beguiling and-- </em> “Ah!” Ingrid surprises herself, knot achingly full. “Can--can I?”</p><p>Dorothea smiles and almost laughs, but stops herself. With her hands on her butt she presses Ingrid fully in, and Ingrid can’t help but imagine another alpha pressing her forward, forcing their union, moaning at the thought. Three more rocks in, the pleasure compounded, and Ingrid comes with a short yelp. Frantically her hands seize and clench for any part of Dorothea she can hold onto. </p><p>“Dor-Dor-Dor-ahhh!”</p><p>“Ing--!”</p><p>The warm walls of her omega rapidly pusate around her, massaging her against her knot, as she comes beneath her in tandem, spiraling their voices into harmonics bouncing around the room. </p><p>Ingrid comes to with a wet gasp, looking down at the purring, satisfied omega happily being filled. Her eyes are closed, head lazily spilt over to the side and her hips are gently rocking against the waves of her seed spilling inside of her. Ingrid breathes in the deep, enriching scent of her and watches the pulse beat fast against her neck, right across her barren scent gland.</p><p>“Bite me,” Dorothea whispers, as if she knew Ingrid had been staring at the spot on her neck. “Make me yours,” she pants.</p><p>Ingrid truly knows now she’s gone and done it. She can’t say no, not after this. Never will she be able to say no to her again.</p><p>“Dorothea,” she coos, licking across the selective spot on her neck. “I promise you, you are mine, you belong to me.”</p><p>“And I am yours, forever and always.”</p><p>“I won’t take another omega, I couldn’t. I’ll--we’ll figure out a solution, but I need you. I <em> need </em> you, Dorothea. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too. You, you fill me, ahh--” She rolls through another small orgasm against her knot. “--so good, Ingrid. I want you, please.”</p><p>Ingrid smiles. “Shall I mate you?”</p><p>Even completely debauched and still gently pressing herself into her, she manages to roll her eyes at her. “Like you haven’t already.”</p><p>Ingrid lifts up to kiss her on the lips tenderly and softly enough to feel her lips properly, unlike the rushed lustful or uncertain kisses they’ve shared before. She turns her head with her hand and presses her nose up and down her gland, scenting her and moaning as she did so. Somehow her scent had become more powerful, enrapturing Ingrid. She bites down, hard and purposeful into the spot and the omega tenses around her, sharply inhaling as she comes again.</p><p>She tastes blood initially, wet iron rushing into her mouth so she presses further, evoking deeper moans from her omega. </p><p>And then--</p><p>Oranges.</p><p>No, lemons. Like the lemon-crusted pheasants served in the dining hall, only...sweeter and richer. The smell fills her nostrils as she breaks into her scent gland, permanently marking her mate. She pulls back a hairsbreadth, cleaning the wound with her tongue, listening to the happy hums from her mate. </p><p>Teeth sink into her skin. </p><p>“Ah! Doro-thea!” A faint chuckle can be heard at her neck, where Dorothea reciprocates, bonding them together.</p><p>-</p><p>“You’ll have to excuse my eagerness to seal the deal,” Dorothea unabashedly says once all was said and done. Ingrid was in the process of pulling out her towels meant for her ruts to clean themselves up. </p><p>“It’s perfectly fine, Dorothea. Not like I’m going anywhere now.”</p><p>“You never know. Some tall, dark and handsome noble omega may come and sweep you away from me.”</p><p>“Never,” Ingrid scoffs. “I take this seriously, you know, and I promise myself wholly to you, but--”</p><p>“Ohhhh, there’s always a ‘but.’”</p><p><em> “But, </em> we are going to need to keep this a secret. Especially from the Blue Lions. <em> Especially </em> from his Highness. I--I can’t have this getting back to my family before they have the chance to meet you, for them to see just how worthy you are of sharing my title and my love.”</p><p>“Oh, Ingrid darling, you really think so?”</p><p>“Of course I do, why else would I have done this.” She gently strokes against the fresh wound. </p><p>“But what about...what about your family’s troubles?”</p><p>“We’ll--” Ingrid honestly doesn’t know about that, but it’s too late to go back. “--We’ll figure it out as we go. Together, as mates.”</p><p>Dorothea’s glisten as she takes her hands. “As mates,” she beams. </p><p>-</p><p>“Okay, coast is clear,” Ingrid whispers to her mate, peering down the hallway to ensure no one was present or currently climbing the stairs. Ingrid’s uniform thankfully covers her mating bite, but Dorothea had to borrow one of her scarves to cover up hers.</p><p>“Wait!” Dorothea says in the way when an idea strikes her. Ingrid scoffs at her, anxious about her getting caught with her alpha scent <em> plastered </em> all over her in a very explicit way. She turns to see the omega grabbing her jacket with the missing buttons from the floor. “I’ll get the mended for you,” she says cheerfully. “Okay, I’ll go bathe and then, dinner?”</p><p>“Yes, but go now, before people return from their chores.” She leaves, and instantly Ingrid depresses, a piece of her missing. Eyefully, she watches her clock, waiting an appropriate five minutes before she herself departs for the alpha bath house. </p><p>-</p><p>“Well?” Dorothea says, a little over an hour later as they meet up for dinner. She had smelled her before seeing her, but the sight of her mate calms her anxieties that had been growing exponentially ever since she’d left. “What do you think?” She does a twirl, flourishing the new black choker adorning her neck, covering the secret mating mark. </p><p>“Suits you, as does the choker,” Ingrid teases.</p><p>“I thought you’d say that,” she winks. “Also, while I was waiting for you to finish up, I made you this.” She hands her back her own scarf, but warped inside was a small piece of leather on a chain, as some sort of necklace. She has no idea what it is, but she loves it. It’s from Dorothea, how could she not?</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>“Oh, you silly alpha, do you even know what it is?”</p><p>“Erm,” Ingrid falters, hating to disappoint her so quickly after mating. </p><p>“It’s...Well, it’s a kind of sheath. Bern gave it to me. It’s supposed to hold really sharp scissors, but I thought after what you’d told me and considering...Well, I-” she pauses to lean in close and brings her voice down to a low whisper, “-In case you, you know, ever want to find a third, we have a slot they can fit into.”</p><p>Mouth agape, she stares at her mate. Guilt initially rushes through her, but slowly, ever so slowly and with the aid of her mate blushing beautifully at her, does Ingrid smile. </p><p>“Maybe,” Ingrid says. “Right now, though? I’m more than happy with what I got.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Byleth's post paralouge dialogue option when Ingrid presented the ring was "A Bribe?"<br/>-My feet are firmly planted in the 'we were robbed of Ingrid/Dorothea A rank'<br/>-That flashback with Felix was the one and only time she's kissed an alpha. Felix was kind to her, in a pitying sort of way, and they agree to never speak about it--detailed slightly more in the longfic for those curious<br/>-I headcanon Galatea as being various orchards so she smells like cider<br/>-Dorothea initially stopped by Bernie's room to pick up some thread and needle to fix Ingrid's jacket, but then got the bright idea of a 'mini secret sheath,' seeing the embroidery scissors on her desk<br/>-Every time I read "herself" under Dorothea's dislikes at the academy I cry a little</p><p>Thank you for reading! Comments keep a writer well fed and motivated, please let me know if you enjoyed :)<br/>Feel free to follow me on twitter @fearlesswindy1 for other writing updates</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>